Die Miko und der Herrscher des Westens
by Ando-sempai
Summary: Kagome nimmt ihr schiksal in die hand und brennt durch, mit dem Shikon no tama...


Die Miko und der Herrscher des Westens

Schlagartig wachte die nun 19-jährige Kagome auf und schlich sich unbemerkt aus der Hütte. Sie glitt beinahe lautlos durch den nächtlichen Wald und entfernte sich immer weiter von ihren Freunden. Kagome wusste genau wohin sie der Weg führen würde, denn seit einigen wanderten sie immer um dieselbe Zeit zu einer bestimmten Lichtung um jemanden zu treffen.

Er lehnte lässig an einem Baum, seinen Kopf zu ihr gewandt.

„Sesshomaru-sama…", hauchte sie in die Nacht und blieb stehen.

Er trat zu ihr, legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog sie zu sich. Er lächelte und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie küssten sich zärtlich im Mondlicht.

„Den ganzen Tag habe ich mich nach dir gesehnt Sesshomaru-sama.", flüsterte Kagome in seine weißen Gewänder.

„Dann komm endlich mit mir und Herrsche an meiner Seite."

„Ich halte diese Situation nicht mehr aus…Ich will bei dir bleiben. Jedes mal wenn ich diese Robe anziehe wird mir übel. Auch wenn ich sie bin. Ich will das nicht mehr. Hol mich nimm mich mit dir…", flehte sie regelrecht.

„Morgen hole ich dich, blicke nicht zurück…"

„Entführe mich, verwische deine Spur, hol mich weg von ihm.", das letzte Wort spuckte sie regelrecht aus."

„Ab morgen gehörst du ganz mir. Geh sonst vermissen sie dich…"

„Ich warte auf dich, mein Geliebter…", sie drehte sich um und rannte zurück zu der Hütte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie früh um ihrer Pflicht nachzukommen, denn nun bewachte sie das Shikon no Tama und das Dorf anstelle von Kikyo und Kaede. Man hätte annehmen müssen das nun Inuyasha und sie ein angenehmes leben führen würden und sich lieben würden. Doch er war nicht über Kikyos endgültigen Tod hinweggekommen. Auch wenn er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hätte wäre es just sein Verhängnis gewesen. Denn schon kurz nach Narakus und Kikyos Tod hatte Kagome erkannt das es für sie und ihn keine Zukunft geben könnte. Das alles lag 2 ½ Jahre zurück…

Time Return -- 2 ½ Years

Die letzte Schlacht war hart und blutrünstig gewesen. Kohaku war tot, Sango schwer verletzt, Miroku vergiftet, Inuyasha halb tot, Shippo war im Dorf geblieben und Kirara war schwer verletzt und vergiftet. Nur noch Kagome und Kikyo waren fast gänzlich unversehrt und bereit diesen Mistkerl zu erledigen.

„Auch mit mehr als vier Seelen wirst du mich nicht besiegen können, Kagome. Und du Kikyo, bist sowieso nur mehr ein Haufen Dreck.", sprach Naraku.

„Was erlaubst du dir!", rief Kikyo wütend.

Vier Seelen…? , überlegte Kagome.

„Kagome, konzentriere dich und lenke all deine Kraft in diesen geweihten Pfeil. Wir schießen gleichzeitig bei drei."

„Gut!", entgegnete sie und nahm den Pfeil.

„Eins…Zwei…", sie konzentrierte sich und lenkte sie in diesen Pfeil.

„DREI", rief sie und ließ den Pfeil gemeinsam mit Kagomes fliegen.

Sie traffen beide ihr Ziel und zerfetzten Naraku, doch ein Miasma Stachel traf Kikyo und zerstörte ihre Hülle endgültig…

Plötzlich erschienen vor Kagome drei gestallten.

„Hab keine Angst Kagome." „Kikyo! Und…?" „Du kennst uns alle Kagome…" „Izayoi und Midoriko und ich Kikyo. Auch ihnen hat unsere Seele eins gehört, Kagome." „Aber…?" „wir müssen zurück in deinen Körper, wir sind ein Teil von dir." „Jetzt ist es an dir das Juwel der VIER Seelen zu bewachen." „Warum wurdest du als Izayoi wieder geboren, Midoriko?"

„Es musste bewiesen werden dass es auch zwischen Menschen und Dämonen liebe geben kann." „Ich wurde hingegen wieder geboren um bei meinem Sohn, Inuyasha zu bleiben." „Und ich wurde als du wiedergeboren weil ich seinen Tod nicht akzeptieren konnte. Aber anscheinend…" „wählt meine Seele nun einen anderen Weg.", ergänzte Kagome.

„Jede von uns starb sehr jung und aus schrecklichen Gründen, aber du, du wirst leben, denn du bist die vierte Seele und er wird dich beschützen. Ohne Inuyasha hat es begonnen…" „… und ohne Inuyasha wird es enden."

„Ich Midoriko bin der Mut" „Ich Izayoi bin die Liebe" „Ich Kikyo bin die Weisheit. Und du Kagome bist die Freundschaft."

„Wir Symbolisieren das Juwel der vier Seelen." „Geh nun und rette deine Freunde. Setzte das Juwel erst ein, wenn du sicher weißt was du willst und ob es die ewigkeit überdauern kann."

„Leb wohl, Kagome…"

Die drei verabschiedeten sich und drangen in Kagomes Körper ein. In ihr machte sich ein wohliges Gefühl breit und heilte ihre wenigen Wunden.

Kurz darauf wurde Kagome klar das sie mit Inuyasha keine Zukunft haben würde. Denn dieser konnte Kikyos Tod erneut nicht überwinden.

Time Return End

So das war Kapi 1! Kommis sind erwünscht und es geht bald weiter!

Til then, Kimiko-chan!


End file.
